


gonna buy you a calling card

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I thought an ith one would be gr8, M/M, Why did this happen, im trash HA, inspired by those hamilton text fics, the title is all I could come up with lmao, there's a lot of just Benny/Nina shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of texts from the heights squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that hamilsquad (?) fic thing. if you're familiar w that then you should know that this is gonna be interesting. enjoy! (also apologies for any errors i began writing this at 3 am and it's now...6 am?)
> 
> usernames:  
> usnavi: usnavy  
> vanessa: van  
> nina: bennytrash  
> benny: ninatrash  
> sonny: sonn-shine  
> pete: graffitipetey  
> daniela: dani  
> carla: curlycarla

bennytrash: tfw ur flight gets delayed and u want to die !!

usnavy: aw that sucks sorry nina :-(

van: UGH that's fucking terrible don't they know u need to be home like NOW

ninatrash: how do I sue the airport

usnavy: bro

bennytrash: omg

ninatrash: jk but I thought abt doing it

\-----

sonn-shine: yall's names on here suck ass

usnavy: okay 'sonn-shine'

sonn-shine: alright well at least mine isn't like benny's and nina's

ninatrash: what's wrong w ours?

bennytrash: yeah I think they're cute

ninatrash: I think nina is cute

bennytrash: I blushed gtg

ninatrash: aW

sonn-shine: I'm going to vomit

ninatrash: ur just jealous bc pete wouldn't make his user 'sonnytrash'

van: ROASTED

sonn-shine: I wish another blackout would happen so I wouldn't receive these texts

\-----

graffitipetey: my boss is the devil

sonn-shine: rt

usnavy: WTF IM UR BOSS

sonn-shine: I know :-) love u cuz

usnavy: smh

ninatrash: ain't nothin as bad as ur girl's dad being ur boss

graffitipetey: u got me there

van: nah u haven't experienced daniela's wrath

_dani joined the chat._

dani: heard u was talkin shit

van: im fucked

\-----

usnavy: omfg I'm alone in the bodega and I hear weird noises

sonn-shine: it's not me I took a four hour break

usnavy: ur break is only supposed to be one hr...

sonn-shine: I stopped at pete's oops

usnavy: jfc

usnavy: anyways these noises tho

sonn-shine: go investigate??

usnavy: if I die tell vanessa I love her

van: love u too, don't die

usnavy: MYINNOCENTEYES

ninatrash: aw fuck

van: WHAT DID U FIND

bennytrash: usnavi if u tell them I swear

usnavy: BENNY AND NINA WERE / _THIS_ / CLOSE TO FUCKING IN ONE OF THE AISLES

bennytrash: I hope u die

van: OSMSGSHSG

van: WTF YALL KINKY SHITS

ninatrash: STFU WE THOUGHT NO ONE WAS THERE

usnavy: yall could literally fuck in 1. nina's room 2. benny's apartment 3. NOT IN THE BODEGA

bennytrash: my parents are home so

ninatrash: my apartment is like really far and when ur horny u just kinda,,

usnavy: I HATE EVERYTHING ABT THIS CONVERSATION

dani: did u see anything like does benny really have a big taxi

_curlycarla joined the chat._

curlycarla: and does he keep it clean??

usnavy: why god

\-----

van: wow

curlycarla: what??

van: do u ever realize

graffitipetey: no

sonn-shine: no

graffitipetey: we were meant to be

van: that it's the middle of August

usnavy: ???

van: and NINA WILL BE GONE AGAIN SOON :'(

bennytrash: aw van :-(( don't worry it's not like I'll be gone forever

ninatrash: VANESSA WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS

usnavy: he is so weak for you nina what did u do to him

usnavy: he used to be strong rip

bennytrash: I sucked his dic-

bennytrash: NO IM KIDDING

van: oh ho ho nina you dirty girl

usnavy: that's what benny said

van: AYE

usnavy: AYE

curlycarla: I'm confused...?

dani: carla pls

\-----

sonn-shine: today pete got paint on my face accidentally and I didn't notice til rn

sonn-shine: I wore it around all day

graffitipetey: oops sorry bby xx

sonn-shine: no I think it's cute like a lil mark from u

graffitipetey: aw we're the best couple

van: ahem

usnavy: ^

graffitipetey: ??

usnavy: vanessa and I are the best couple? duh??

sonn-shine: okay sure

van: we are tf

sonn-shine: in ur dreams, pete and I are THE BEST

graffitipetey: I mean ^^

bennytrash: I'm sorry??

ninatrash: yall stfu u know u ain't shit compared to us, right nin?

bennytrash: exactly

usnavy: please just bc u guys have matching users it don't mean shit

curlycarla: no but like benny and nina are actually the best

van: yeah I agree w carla, y'all too pure n cute for this earth

ninatrash: hA

sonn-shine: ...why am I also agreeing w vanessa and carla

graffitipetey: honestly same their romance is beautiful

usnavy: YALL BETRAYED ME

bennytrash: face facts usnavi, bennina >>> anything else ever

sonn-shine: I have seen the amount of photos benny has of nina on his phone literally back down now cuz

dani: I'm late but sonny is right

usnavy: dammit fine

usnavy: bennina is the best

bennytrash: yay!!

ninatrash: I love us

bennytrash: I love you

usnavy: okAY WE GET IT

\-----

usnavy: THE BODEGA IS A POKESTOP

usnavy: I REPEAT THE BODEGA IS A POKESTOP

sonn-shine: OH MY GOD I FINALLY HAVE A REASON TO GO TO WORK

usnavy: fuck you

graffitipetey: only I can do that

bennytrash: I still don't know what team to pick

ninatrash: ur def a mystic girl babe

bennytrash: see I thought that too but everyone seems to be on valor

van: DID SOMEONE SAY VALOR

ninatrash: that doesn't matter just go w what ur heart says

van: benny I hope u know that all nina's heart is is just: I love benny, ilovebenny, beNNY, BENNY, benny the loml, etc.

bennytrash: wow...too real

ninatrash: aw <3

usnavy: THERES A SQUIRTLE IN HERE

ninatrash: BE THERE SOON

sonn-shine: IM ACTUALLY RUNNING DOWN THE BLOCK FOR THIS

bennytrash: SEE U GUYS THERE

van: I suddenly regret moving away from the hts

\-----

bennytrash: I can't stop crying

bennytrash: I don't want to leave you guys

bennytrash: I love you all so much

dani: oh nina

dani: we'll still be here to give you all the latest gossip around don't cry hon

curlycarla: yeah of course!! you'll be back before you know it!

graffitipetey: take care nina, everyone in the heights loves ya

van: we love you sososo much nina xx keep on making us proud

van: we'll be waiting here for you to come back!!

bennytrash: these are all such sweet messages my heart can't handle it xxx

sonn-shine: we'll miss you nina :-( will u be home for xmas?

bennytrash: maybe, if I can afford to get a ticket

sonn-shine: u know the neighborhood would start fundraisers and shit for u if u can't, we support u THAT much

bennytrash: love u so much squirt(le)

sonn-shine: love u too sis (how's benny btw?)

bennytrash: he's literally the same as me rn: an emotional wreck

bennytrash: it's pathetic but we can't stop holding each other and kissing and crying and just ugh

van: aww :-(((( I don't want you and benny to be away from each other again I'm sad

bennytrash: me either fuck I love him with my whole heart and I just

usnavy: man this is the most painful part of the summer

usnavy: nina, do good at Stanford and try not to worry abt the whole money situation okay?? we love you and will be here for anything you need (p.s. we'll keep benny grounded for you while you're gone)

bennytrash: thanks usnavi, you're the absolute best xx (please do, he means the world to me)

bennytrash: okay, we're at the airport now :-(( about to do the hardest thing ever and say goodbye to the best boyfriend in the universe

sonn-shine: READING THAT MADE MY HEART CLENCH FUCK

van: SAME I'm so freakin sad about this

ninatrash: she just walked into jfk I hope she has a good flight

ninatrash: I love you more than anything in the world, Nina. don't forget about me or any of us back home. I'll be waiting for you, watching sunrises and thinking of you. go off and change the world, babe. I love you. xxxxx

bennytrash: I am genuinely sobbing in the security line

bennytrash: fuck I love you too ben

van: WOWIMCRYING

sonn-shine: BENNY HAS TRULY DISRESPECTED US ALL

usnavy: WHY AM I CRYINFHFJ

graffitipetey: SPRAY PAINT IN THE EYE IS LESS PAINFUL THAN THIS

dani: BENNYSTOP

curlycarla: IM SO SAD

ninatrash: can I not just give a nice farewell to my girlfriend

usnavy: NO

bennytrash: 'nice' ppl were genuinely concerned abt my health for a moment

ninatrash: sorry babe xx text us when u land?

bennytrash: will do...daddy

usnavy: MY GOD

van: I TAUGHT HER RIGHT

sonn-shine: ...and we're back to the stupid shit

bennytrash: just making the mood a lil less sad

ninatrash: that was kind of hot but I'm also still crying a little this is confusing

usnavy: this is too much I'm going to work

 

 


	2. cause I've fallen hard for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another part of this shit (featuring daddy kinks, the Olympics, and the Franco brothers)

  
bennytrash: some guy just tried to hit on me and he smelled like ten gallons of beer

bennytrash: I love college !!

van: ugh gross

usnavy: oh no nina you shouldn't have said that

ninatrash: hm

ninatrash: hmm

ninatrash: hmM,,

usnavy: he just stormed in the bodega oh god nina WHY

bennytrash: oh ben no :-(((

graffitipetey: ha benno

bennytrash: original

graffitipetey: thanks I love being a comedian

usnavy: hELP

sonn-shine: we literally can't do anything for u man

usnavy: stFU BENNY IS IN RAGE MODE

usnavy: he just kicked something I don't know what it was I'm too afraid to check

bennytrash: tell him I love him and nothing happened I'm okay I'm alright

usnavy: wait I think he's done

usnavy: aw no he's crying :-(

bennytrash: MY BABY :-((((

sonn-shine: GET THAT SHIT ON FLIM USNAVI

bennytrash: tf???? no???

sonn-shine: I've never seen benny cry this is a pivotal moment in history

usnavy: I will fire your ass

ninatrash: I was not crying

usnavy: bro...

usnavy: bro.

ninatrash: fine I was crying

ninatrash: I miss and love you so much nina I wish I could've been there for you :-(

bennytrash: I'm fine don't worry about me okay?

bennytrash: I love you more than anything xx

sonn-shine: ...so now that that's over

_usnavy sent a video._

usnavy: ;-)

sonn-shine: WE REALLY ARE COUSINS I LOVE YOU

ninatrash: I WILL BLOCK ALL OF YOU

\-----

usnavy: PUERTO RICO GOT THEIR FIRST GOLD MEDAL YOOOO

sonn-shine: YEAHHHH

curlycarla: oh wow I had no idea the olympics were even on!!

sonn-shine: are you kidding I sit obsessively in front of the tv everyday for that shit Simone Biles is queen

van: me

van: Nathan Adrian is so hot I'm dead inside

usnavy: wow okay

van: shut up I love you

usnavy: aw :-)

sonn-shine: vANESSA U RIGHT PETE AND I THINK HIS BODY IS ART

van: ur welcome

bennytrash: aw his smile is so cute!!

graffitipetey: nina is so innocent I'm here just thinking about what's underneath his speedo

sonn-shine: rt

van: rt

dani: nina is not innocent she has a daddy kink

bennytrash: nO I DONT

van: OOOOH

usnavy: imleaving

sonn-shine: same nina

usnavy: I'm taking away your slushie privileges

sonn-shine: NO PLS

sonn-shine: I'm sure this daddy thing is a lie anyways

ninatrash: (she totally has a daddy kink)

sonn-shine: oHFUCK

\-----

_ninatrash removed bennytrash from the conversation._

ninatrash: okay I need y'all to help me

usnavy: please don't let this be abt the daddy kink

ninatrash: shut up it's not

sonn-shine: dammit

ninatrash: I want to surprise visit nina

van: AW HOW SWEET

usnavy: is this bc of the guy that hit on her??

ninatrash: no but that incident made me realize that missing her is really tearing me apart

ninatrash: I just want to hold her again and tell her that she means the world to me

sonn-shine: benny is such a cute lil softie for nina I love it

curlycarla: how can we help??

van: yeah I'll do anything for you two to reunite

ninatrash: I think I have an idea...

\-----

_ninatrash added bennytrash to the conversation._

bennytrash: hey who removed me from the chat?? :-///

sonn-shine: it was me, sorry nina

graffitipetey: yeah it was just an accident don't worry

bennytrash: alrighty then...so what did I miss?

van: sonny tried to chug two slushies at once

sonn-shine: it didn't end well

usnavy: YOURE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO CLEAN THAT SHIT

sonn-shine: example a ^

usnavy: nina how did u ever deal w this bullshit when u were his babysitter

bennytrash: idk man make him have a crush on you and ur golden

usnavy: okAYEW INCEST

usnavy: this kink shit went too far

graffitipetey: um the only person he should have a crush on is me

ninatrash: um the only person who should be crushing on nina is me

bennytrash: what have I done someone remove me again abort mission abort

\-----

van: james or dave franco

graffitipetey: we talk about hot guys in here too much

van: we can talk abt girls if u want

sonn-shine: as his boyfriend I don't think he swings that way

curlycarla: I swing that way!

dani: we know that sweetheart

van: JAMES OR DAVE ITS A SIMPLE QUESTION SO I CAN PICK A MOVIE

bennytrash: they're both cute and good actors

van: you are not helpful nina

bennytrash: wow I'm offended

usnavy: watch both

sonn-shine: nO JAMES IS BETTER

graffitipetey: ...team dave

ninatrash: this is how wars begin

van: YALL NEED TO BE LESS INDECISIVE

\-----

bennytrash: Netflix has too many good originals rn

graffitipetey: LITERALLY YES THE GET DOWN IS SO GOOD

bennytrash: tRU AND ALSO STRANGER THINGS

sonn-shine: yE PETE AND I BINGED THAT SHIT

usnavy: literally you and Pete only watch tv wtf

sonn-shine: we love to Netflix and chill !

ninatrash: can you not

van: sonny is the dustin of our friend group

bennytrash: agree

sonn-shine: what the hELL I AM LUCAS

bennytrash: oh honey...no

ninatrash: ur not rational enough homie

sonn-shine: gee thx

van: I'm eleven

bennytrash: tru

graffitipetey: I see it

sonn-shine: WTF YOU GET TO BE THE BADASS AND I GET TO BE DUSTIN

van: dustin's p badass too

sonn-shine: fuck this shit I'm going to work

usnavy: FINALLY! THE CURE HAS BEEN FOUND! GOD BLESS AMERICA

\-----

ninatrash: guys, today is the day

van: YAY

usnavy: honestly I could cry

sonn-shine: jUST LIKE BENNY DID

ninatrash: put em up kid let's go

ninatrash: which one of us ended up getting your babysitter

ninatrash: oh wait?? ME.

usnavy: I was gonna say boys play nice but HE ROASTED YOU CUZ HAHAHA

sonn-shine: okay damn you win benny

bennytrash: 1-ben shh babe calm down 2-what's happening today?

graffitipetey: today is my birthday

bennytrash: I thought your bday was in january 

graffitipetey: ...I was never here

van: you suck at this pete jfc

ninatrash: I'm in the uber I wish my driver would hustle

usnavy: GO BEFORE PETE RUINS IT ALL

bennytrash: what is happening? I'm so confused

sonn-shine: today is national day

bennytrash: ?

usnavy: bro there's no such thing as a national day

sonn-shine: I know ur supposed to fill in the blank yourselves

dani: Google does exist

graffitipetey: he's lazy

curlycarla: it's national puppy day!!

sonn-shine: SHOUTOUT TO CARLA FOR COMING THRU

ninatrash: NEARLY THERE

van: I'm so excited I'm screaming

sonn-shine: oh I assumed you and navi were fucking

usnavy: that happened earlier

van: TRU

dani: no me diga

bennytrash: someone pls just tell me where my boyfriend is going

ninatrash: you can find out now

bennytrash: what?

bennytrash: hang on someone's knocking on the door

ninatrash: ;-)

bennytrash: OHSSMSSIOSGSN

van: AHHH IM SO HAPPY

sonn-shine: I'm imagining the adorable kiss and hug and (Benny's) tears

bennytrash: I CANT BELIEVE ITS HIM IN THE FLESH I LOVE HIM SOSOSOSO MUCH

usnavy: I love bennina

van: GIRL STOP TEXTING US AND GO LOVE YOUR MAN

dani: unless ur roommate is there

curlycarla: what? I don't understand??

dani: sigh

_ninatrash sent a photo._

ninatrash: me and my love

graffitipetey: we have been blessed

sonn-shine: the boyfriend is correct

van: AW I LOVE KISSING SELFIES

van: esp when it's y'all

usnavy: okay you guys have fun don't take any accidental sex photos

sonn-shine: but then we could have Nina + daddy kink proof

bennytrash: oh my god nO STOP

ninatrash: yeah don't pick on my princess ;-)

sonn-shine: Benny is my favorite

usnavy: wow

graffitipetey: wow

van: wow

bennytrash: Benny's my favorite too

bennytrash: my favorite daddy

ninatrash: ilovemygirlfriend

sonn-shine: NINA IS MY FAVORITE GOODBYE

van: GET IT BITCH LMAOOOO

usnavy: well that's enough talking to my friends for one day 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. 
> 
> THX FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER! It made me really happy.
> 
> follow me on Twitter if you want: @nonstopnina
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading, love you all! xx

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is bad oops
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable, because this was pretty fun to write! 
> 
> I NEED SLEEP BYE xx


End file.
